Over the last few years communications devices, such as mobile phones, have evolved from being just communications devices to being handheld multimedia devices. In addition, more and more devices are being provided with communications interfaces. Thus, the number of devices being able to communicate information between each other is constantly increasing.
The number of services and applications being based on communications between such devices is also increasing. A few examples include, but are not limited to, digital social medias based on digital networks, instant message sharing, sharing and displaying of information, and the like.
Thus, as the number of communications devices increases so too does the need to communicate data between the communications devices.
However, due to bandwidth constraints the process of synchronizing multimedia content between a server of content and a requestor of content may still take considerable time. This is particularly true if a user of a communications device (for example a mobile phone) wishes to upload multimedia content, (for example digital images) to a server, such that the uploaded content can be published (for example in a digital album in a digital social media).